Last Kiss
by DizzyWizzyLizzy
Summary: What if Lily wasn't who James Potter love but someone else, from a different house.  Read and Review.


**SONG: Last Kiss by Taylor Swift.**

**DISCLAMIER: James Potter belong's to J. with everything else except my OC Callie Rockford.**

* * *

><p><em>I still remember the look on your face<em>  
><em>Been through the darkness at 1:58<em>  
><em>The words that you whispered for just us to know<em>  
><em>You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away<em>

Callie Rockford was a Hufflepuff and it was her 6th year , she was in a bliss as she walked around the quidditch field, Enjoying the fresh air blow at her. She inhaled the Air and could smell a slight Vanilla and Strawberry scent. It smelled deilghtful. She was just walking around the field and enjoying that she was still here at the Amazing school of hogwarts. She was a Muggleborn. She had green eyes and light brown wavy hair that flowed just mid way through her back, She was 5''9,. She sure was going to miss alot of things when she congraulated next year. She was going to miss being in Hufflepuff. It had been her goal to be a Keeper in her second year and she succeded , she made a goal for herself and accomplished most of them but one , it was to have a boyfriend. She didn't care who, it could be a Slytherin for all she cared about, but she just wanted a boyfriend that would love her and would love her for her not for sex or anything.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_  
><em>Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane<em>  
><em>That July 9th the beat of your heart<em>  
><em>It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms<em>

Callie had not noticed but there was a figure behind her , slowly following her as she walked away form the field into the corridors to go to the Astronomy Tower. The figure was a Male for sure and had a map with him and his trusty wand. His hazel eyes followed her movements and made sure to take a step when she did. His eyes flickered back to the Maps a couple times just to make sure he was following her. He was Lean with a quidditch body, slightly tan, shaggy brown hair, he had round glasses. He watched as Callie walked around. He thought of himself as a fool as he had been pinning over a girl that he knew didn't love him or like him in the slightest but he fooled himself to believe that she was going to be himself and then He saw her. _Callie _he thought as he followed her. He didn't know what captured him but it was something about her that now he believed that he love her.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_  
><em>All that I know is I don't know<em>  
><em>How to be something you miss<em>

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
><em>Never imagined we'd end like this<em>  
><em>Your name, forever the name on my lips<em>

_I do remember the swing of your step_  
><em>The life of the party, you're showing off again<em>  
><em>And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in<em>  
><em>I'm not much for dancing but for you did<em>

She was at the Astronomy Tower now sitting on the edge. She loved the feeling of the cold air hitting her somewhat warm skin. The figure had put on a Invisiblity Cloak and leaning on the wall oposite of the girl. She had her back turned, He decide to make his presence known for he knew if he didn't now. He would never get his chance so he took a few steps down the stairs and took off the invisibilty cloak. Then soundlessly went up the stairs and started urging his gryffindor courage and bravery to come out and help him. He had never felt this nervous for a girl. Not even the red-headed beauty, he used to love.

He took one more deep breath and then spoke.

"you know it isn't very safe for a beauty like yourself to be wandering this halls all alone, you don't know what dangerous things comes out at night." Callie jumped startled from the voice, but hadn't turned her back to see who it was. All she could tell from the voice it was defintely a Male.

"Oh! really and you do?" Callie was shocked by the calm-ness in her voice, Her physical apperance might show that she was calm. But, her emotions were everywhere, She had no control and Her heart was beating so hard against her rib-cage she was for sure, that the Male voice behind her could hear it.

The Figure was not satisfied by her reaction and took another step closer. He wanted to close the distance between them so badly but he at the same time did not want to scare her. He wanted to pull her close against him. But, he resisted like he always did.

"Yes, yes i do indeed." Callie listened to the Rough, Masculine voice as it drew closer to her. But, she kept to where she was.

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father_  
><em>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<em>  
><em>How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something<em>  
><em>There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions<em>

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_  
><em>All that I know is I don't know<em>  
><em>How to be something you miss<em>

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
><em>Never imagined we'd end like this<em>  
><em>Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh<em>

"Do i know you?" Whispered Callie to the Figure. The Figure had a slight smile on his face. He was 5 feet away from her now.

"Yes" he whispered back taking another step closer. He was at least 3 feet away from her now.

Callie's felt her breathing start coming out faster and her heart beating faster then ever, It felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_  
><em>And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe<em>  
><em>And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are<em>  
><em>Hope it's nice where you are<em>

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_  
><em>And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed<em>  
><em>We can plan for a change in weather and time<em>  
><em>I never planned on you changing your mind<em>

"How did you know I was here?" asked Callie quietly as she felt, him right behind her. He was so close , she could feel the heat of his body go to her and instantly warm her.

"I know ways" he replied and then added "Don't move." Then he slowly started to turn her. Callie noticing that had gripped her wand and then he fully had her face toward him and was taken by surprise. When he felt something poking at his throat and realized Callie had her wand toward him pointing right at his throat.

"Who are you?" asked Callie, When she realized that it had gotten to dark and she couldn't see the figure.

"Say 'Lumos'" he whispered and That's what Callie had done and she about took a step back and would've fell out of the Astronomy Tower, If it weren't James Potter strong , muscluar arms around her waist holding her, steadying her. When she realized that, she involuntarily wrapped her arms around his neck, scared for her life.

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_  
><em>All that I know is I don't know<em>  
><em>How to be something you miss<em>

They're they were Callie Rockford and James Potter with each others arms around each other, on the top of the Astronomy Tower with only a wand light that showed there face's. Callie realized that she had her arms around his neck and immdiately turned beet red in embrassement and blushing like crazy. James just grinned and hadn't realized but if he moved or she moved about a inch closer they would be kissing and James took this as his chance and moved forward and soon felt soft lips on his kissing him right back. It was absoutely blissful.

_I never thought we'd ever last kiss_  
><em>Never imagined we'd end like this<em>  
><em>Your name, forever the name on my lips<em>  
><em>Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips<em>  
><em>Forever the name on my lips, just like our last<em>

They're at the top of the Astronomy Tower, Two 6th year student Kissing and not caring if they were both in different houses, or a care in the world or That there was evil in the world.

* * *

><p><em>~2 years later~<em>

Callie Rockford or shall i say Callie Potter sat in her rocking Chair in England holding a little baby boy of only 1 year. Callie smiling at the memory of how her and Her Husband James Charles Potter had first got together and were still together and were gonna be together till their last breath and Last Kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a Review of what you Think.<strong>

**Tell me if you want me to make a Story for harry potter or not.**

**Love, **

**Lizzy :)**


End file.
